


月色

by xianrouanrose



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianrouanrose/pseuds/xianrouanrose
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 7





	月色

*5000+姑嫂文学（伪古风）

又是带有故事情节的脏东西

年龄人设啥的都是虚设

蓝0王才是正道

真的有点沙雕和违和感

（小妈文学我鸽了嘿嘿）

—————————————————————————

一百年前的首尔，不，或许应该叫一百年前的汉城，看似平静出奇的夜晚却隐藏着战火前那股可怕的气息，月亮貌似不太想扰乱着美好平静的气氛悄悄躲到云层后面去了，又或许是我们没有赶上看那月亮出来的那一刻，然而隔着一百年辛苦的路途回头看去，再好的月色可能也弥漫着凄凉。

“嘘！别出声！”柔软的被窝突然被搅动一下，被褥嫌弃的样子如海浪的层层叠叠，又忽然沉静下来。

被窝里的人突然惊醒，睁大眼睛的同时忍不住想要叫出声来，又被一双手毫不温柔地捂住了嘴巴。

“金小姐！”被窝里的人睁大眼睛瞧清了黑暗中面部轮廓有些模糊的女人。

“涩琪姐姐，是我，别出声，别让别的丫头听见了又会骂我晚上折腾，我失眠，你陪陪我。”那金小姐就是金府里大爷家的大千金金艺琳，而姜涩琪呢，出生贫寒，当年大太太出门看到她在路边可怜的模样才好心把她接回来当金艺琳的侍女，虽然平时干事有些迟钝，但也算本分老实。金艺琳知道姜涩琪的脾气很软，不会把她怎么样，回头给她买点好吃的就能让她闭嘴。

“好吧，那你进被窝来，别冻着，要不然大太太又会找我麻烦。”姜涩琪掀开被窝，金艺琳便钻了进来，身上带来的寒气让被窝里的温度顿时降下来了，让人的毛孔陡然增大，大口大口喘息着凉气，穿入脆弱的神经，猛地一颤，整个身子都像个断了的弦，骤然抖动一下。

“怎么又失眠，赵医生给你开的安眠药你怎么不吃呢？”姜涩琪问道，还把声音压低着问的。

“天天吃安眠药也不怕成个病秧子，那一天多吃几粒一闭眼死了算了，天天呆在这个监狱一般的老宅，还不如死一死早超生。”金艺琳说着翻了个白眼。

“诶！别乱说话，什么死不死的，超不超生的，别被传出去了闹大笑话，会被大太太数落的。”姜涩琪忙着说。

“切，数落？我都被她们数落惯了！我想去英国读个书都不行，我们家又不是供不起我，真是的，还不是你们大太太是个老顽固，死板的很，非得让我呆在这个又老又旧的地方，真是丧气。”金艺琳撇了撇嘴，嫌弃地说道。

“大太太这么做必有她的原因，你别怪她啊，等到事情可以水到渠成的时候她必定会让你去的。”涩琪说着给她盖紧身后的被子。

“你也别当和事佬，哼，等到那天我恐怕早已人老珠黄牙齿都掉光了。”金艺琳说道。

“哎呀，说点别的，听说大太太和二太太商议着要给三爷找个夫人。”姜涩琪转移话题说道。

“三爷？那个残废？豁！终于想起他了啊，就他那样子，我看早把人家姑娘吓跑了，大太太和二太太为他找夫人的话，三爷还没找到呢，两位太太自己先吵起来了，啧啧。”金艺琳说道。

“害，二太太的脾气你也不是不知道，听说明天早上喝早茶的时候要谈这事呢。”姜涩琪叹了口气说道。

“我可不想掺和，要不然有些嘴碎的人又说我掺和不该掺和的事。”金艺琳说道，“我困了，我回我自己床睡觉了，晚安，涩琪姐姐。”金艺琳说完起身走出姜涩琪的房间。

一小会的喧闹顿时又沉寂下来，可谁都知道，看似睡得安稳的每一个人心里又怀揣着什么不一样的想法，老天爷也不知道，只能留给后人慢慢去猜。

天就快亮了。看不懂那月亮的形状，或许是弦月，但又带着一些些圆润，四不像的样子想起了戏台上扮着搞笑模样的演艺人，那月亮渐渐沉了下去，隐没在西边的那块有些荒芜的山头。天的颜色有些泛着冷冷的青，或许是对即将要到来的暖黄的天色有些冷漠，因为这是它司空见惯了的，天底下一片还是黑漆漆的楼房，上面的红瓦没有光的照射显得暗淡，没有往日反射进入眼睛的那么刺眼，因此一眼可以忘的很远很远。地平线上慢慢浮上来的太阳让晓色变得和石灰岩那样层次分明，绿、红好像只有一线之隔但它们的距离又好像隔了一个银河。

小车和板车车轮和地面还有车身摩擦产生的吱嘎声渐渐地多了起来，马蹄踏在石板路上的声音随后又多了起来，挑着担子的商人吆喝声就像被可以拉长的弦乐器声。

侍女们开始忙了起来，端水的，擦地的，开房门的，叠床铺的，大家伙都在忙活着，每日的程序都像早已安排好了，显得井井有条，不，是规规矩矩。

侍女伺候着二太太朴秀荣穿了她那被她口中说着价格不菲的衣服，走到梳妆台面前，凑着镜子上上下下打量了一番，觉着今天的打扮还算不错便微微一笑，跟旁边的侍女说：“走吧，喝早茶去。”

等到二太太下了楼落了座以后大太太才出现，大太太裴珠泫被侍女搀扶着下楼的同时朴秀荣看到就喊：“哟，大太太今天来得有些迟了，我都等不及了刚想让侍女去喊呢。”说着摆上自己标准的笑容，旁边的侍女看那笑容自己身上都发颤，只好把头低了下去。

裴珠泫知道朴秀荣这是在故意数落她，不过也那她没办法，这女人若跟她来硬的她会更硬的跟你还手。

裴珠泫笑了笑坐了下去，抿了口茶，微笑着说：“二太太睡得可好？”

“还不错，大爷昨个儿又没回啊？”说着装作关心的样子看着裴珠泫。

裴珠泫知道她的丈夫不是一个正人君子，天天挪用公款游手好闲，时不时就出去找小姐，有时候还住在窑子里，裴珠泫作为一个传统的家庭女子是没有权利去说自己的丈夫的，只能天天独守空闺，唉声叹气，渐渐地也就习惯了，

而朴秀荣呢，她们家那位爷也算是金家唯一的有才能的了，不过天天在外经商很少回来，而朴秀荣和他的感情也不深，至于朴秀荣怎么进金家的话，众说纷纭，最官方的说法是朴秀荣救了二爷一命，二爷为了报恩就把朴秀荣娶回家了，朴秀荣知道她和她丈夫的感情，所以自己在外面找过多少男人，金宅里也不敢议论，怕被打发出去，没了生计。

“不用二太太你操心，说道正事，三爷的夫人你寻的怎么样了，我知道你在外面朋友多，眼光比我好，才让你去选的。”裴珠泫明白得夸她比自己好才能让她高高兴兴的去办事，舒舒服服地说正话。

“哦，说道这事，我最近寻了个人，是孙宅里的最小的小姐，至今没出嫁，自从前两年家道中落后，孙家就处于落魄之地，虽然我们三爷出身我们这样的名门，但是他那样子你又不是不知道，找个门当户对的肯定是不行的，找这种家道中落的我估计行，她们贪着我们的钱想抱我们大腿，正好欠我们人情，到时候我们让她们怎么还都行。”朴秀荣说着磨了磨她那秀丽的指甲。

裴珠泫思考了一会儿，开口问道：“那姑娘怎么样？”

“漂亮是漂亮，好像懂些诗书，但是好像性格很内向，不怎么说话。”朴秀荣回答。

裴珠泫倒是明白了朴秀荣话里的意思，她就希望来一个家境不好的不太说话的人，这样就不会碍她的事，和她争锋相对夺名夺利，这样才能坐稳自己在这个家里的地位。

“行吧，那天安排一下，咱们和孙家见个面。”裴珠泫说着，“好了，散了，各自忙各自的事吧。”

金宅的大厅的人在一阵繁忙后又平静了下来，安排孙家见面的事情自有干事麻利的人会安排好的。

见面那天金家倒是给足了排场，虽然见面没有让外面人知道但家里面却准备的沸沸扬扬，裴珠泫对面正坐的就是孙家的千金孙胜完，裴珠泫仔细打量了一下，白嫩的皮肤，高挺的鼻梁，还有那温润微红的唇。

裴珠泫对这个姑娘倒是十分满意，见完面后两方都同意便把婚事定了，看似和和气气地离开了。

孙胜完这婚结得毫无声张，也没有豪华奢靡，第一最近国内局势不太好容易引祸上身，第二她知道自己家的情况，排场越大自己欠金家的也就越多。

要知道，时光之鸟飞的路是多么短啊，而且你看！它正在振翅疾飞。转眼间，孙胜完加入金家也有许多日了，她发现这个家除了日常的聚会，大家好像都是个忙个的，互相不干扰自己的生活似的，她也摸清了两位太太的脾气，她知道二太太的性格是点火就会着的类型而且极度瞧不起她，虽然她的出身也没有多么高贵，但是毕竟自己家道中落也没有反驳权，大太太呢，出身名门，教养很好，不太和人吵闹，安安静静的，孙胜完知道自己的未来必定是锁在这座老宅，而自己又得花一生的时间去服侍自己病怏怏毫无生气和感情的丈夫，没有贴心的丈夫陪伴半生，没有孩子陪伴到老，日子便是这么无味中含着心酸。

孙胜完平日倒是无聊便去大太太那聊天，裴珠泫到不拒绝，多一个人陪陪她也是好的，有时候孙胜完去只是看裴珠泫绣花就可以看一天，裴珠泫喜欢孙胜完在她身边给她读书，那认真仔仔细细的神态真是可爱极了，裴珠泫渐渐萌生出了奇怪的念头。

“胜完。”裴珠泫渐渐只叫她的名字，她觉得这样不会生分更亲近些，孙胜完到没有拒绝，也喊她嫂子，就像平常百姓家一样。

“嫂子，有什么事么？”孙胜完放下书问道。

“我有个东西想送给你。”裴珠泫笑着站了起来，拉住孙胜完的手往内屋走去，旁边的侍女们不想打扰便离开了。

孙胜完疑惑地跟着裴珠泫进了内屋，“你坐。”裴珠泫让孙胜完坐下，又绕到孙胜完的背后，看着她漂亮的脖子上围着一串珍珠项链，便用手轻轻摸了上去，滑动了一下发出珠子碰撞的声音。

她们靠得极近，孙胜完觉得裴珠泫的挺起的柔软隐隐约约的贴着自己，顿时神经紧绷起来。

“胜完，这串珍珠项链真漂亮。”裴珠泫笑着说道。

“啊..嫂子...这是家母传给我的传家之物..”孙胜完支支吾吾地说。

“但是...”裴珠泫微微弯腰，把头歪着靠近孙胜完的耳垂，吹了一口轻轻的气，手也悄悄转移到白皙的锁骨，轻轻的摩挲，不时拿修剪好的指尖轻轻点了点，“没你好看...”裴珠泫说完，垂目看着孙胜完的神态。

“嫂子...”孙胜完的心有些躁动，此刻她的心是乱跳的，她知道自己对裴珠泫早已有了爱慕，但不可以，因为她们是姑嫂，不能做这样越界的事。

“胜完...”裴珠泫的手指从锁骨慢慢往下划，从孙胜完柔软的侧面轻轻划过，“你知道的...你这里她碰过么...”裴珠泫的手指回到孙胜完柔软的下侧，反复划过那里细嫩的皮肤，孙胜完知道裴珠泫口里的那个他是三爷，的确，自己这副身子自从嫁到金家便没被碰过，早已躁动难忍，都是平常自己解决生理需求的，经过裴珠泫的这么一撩拨，孙胜完的心更加热了。

“那...这里呢....”裴珠泫的手指划过腰线，虽然隔着衣服，但是孙胜完还是能够感到她指尖的温度，“这里...这里...”裴珠泫的手滑过她的肚脐她的平坦的小腹。

“还有...这里...”裴珠泫的手最终停在的孙胜完最隐匿的地方，又用另外一只手弯过她的颈子，挑起她的下巴，用大拇指轻轻按压这她泛红的唇，让她和自己对视。

“胜完...你不想要我吗...”裴珠泫几乎用气声诱引着说道。

“嫂子...我想...”孙胜完理智的那根弦快要断了，她看着裴珠泫情欲般的眼睛，全身被裴珠泫挑起来的性欲早已让她迫不及待。

“你想什么...”裴珠泫望着她，眼里那黑色的眸子像漩涡一样地将要把她吞地一干二净。

“我想..要..”孙胜完还是说出了这句话，比起伦理，她更要遵从自己的身体，在这个宅子里的所有人都不是普通道德理论上的贵族，表面看着光鲜亮丽雍容华贵，实则背地里都有自己的难言之隐，更何况她。

裴珠泫听到满意的答案便吻上孙胜完她那勾引自己许久的唇，也许是初见，裴珠泫就对孙胜完产生了好感，渐渐地孙胜完好像给她下了魔咒，把她囚禁，裴珠泫多个夜晚寂寞的时候便会脑子里想起她，手情不自禁地动起来，或许当时只有这样才能满足她对于孙胜完的那股欲望。

这份欲望现在实现了，裴珠泫的吻霸道之极超出了孙胜完的想象，看似文静的大家闺秀做起这种事来怎么这么不温柔，裴珠泫的舌头伸进孙胜完双唇间的缝隙，毫不费力地伸了进去，与孙胜完的舌在温暖的口腔了共舞，又不留意般地舔过孙胜完的上颚，让孙胜完不得不“呜..”地发出声来。

衣服被裴珠泫一件一件地剥了下来，孙胜完被窗户缝隙里吹来的寒风打了个激灵，“我们到床上去...”裴珠泫说完便把孙胜完轻轻扶起又大力地推到床上，孙胜完看着眼前那赤裸的身子压了过来，柔软和柔软之间的碰撞，好像能让孙胜完感觉到裴珠泫心跳的声音。

裴珠泫的唇滑到脖颈处，吻了吻孙胜完颈上的珍珠项链，鬼使神差的舔了舔珍珠，舌尖的一小部分碰到了肌肤，“啊...嫂子...”这个动作孙胜完实在受不了，推着裴珠泫的头往下，裴珠泫的唇贴在了孙胜完的柔软上，一口含了上去，另外一只手也不闲着，不冷落另外一边，用手指轻轻按压中心一点，缓缓按压，那中心的那颗朱砂痣般的一点被搓弄地挺立起来，“胜完...是想让我吻这里么？”裴珠泫说着，舔了舔孙胜完的侧乳。

“啊...不是的...”孙胜完知道裴珠泫理解错了自己的意思，但又不得不接受。

裴珠泫的唇渐渐往下，到了她刚才说的每一个地方，在她的肚脐边用舌头画上一个圈，在她的小腹上轻吻，手到达她那好久无人踏足过的森林。

“胜完...这里好湿呢...”裴珠泫笑着，用舌头轻轻舔了舔花瓣，孙胜完被下身那一股温暖湿润的感觉麻痹了全身不自觉的发出“啊...”的叹息。

裴珠泫用手指挑开花瓣看到了诱人还在喷发雨露的花核，“胜完...嫂子进来了...”诱哄的声音闯过孙胜完的中枢神经，“啊.....！”裴珠泫讲自己的整个手指都没入了进去，孙胜完没想到她会这么粗鲁，自己的下身突然饱满起来，更让人喘息不停，裴珠泫抽插的速度越来越快，孙胜完抱着裴珠泫的头，生理眼泪含在眼眶里即将坠落，“嫂子...快一点...”孙胜完乞求着裴珠泫给她更多。

裴珠泫倒是使坏，把手指抽了出来，巨大的空虚感顿时充满了孙胜完的全身，“嫂子...快...”孙胜完喘息着微微眯眼看着裴珠泫的眼睛。

“胜完，我不想让你叫我嫂子，叫我的名字，叫我珠泫，好吗？”裴珠泫说着吻了吻孙胜完的嘴角。

孙胜完此时只想让裴珠泫插进来只好连忙答应，裴珠泫的手才继续钻了进来，孙胜完的那里足够顺滑能够容下另一根手指，裴珠泫把食指也挤了进来，下面的爆满感让孙胜完感到自己快要炸了，“啊啊....啊...珠泫快一点！再快一点！”孙胜完呜咽着，被裴珠泫送上了顶峰，在冲入云霄的那一刻，要喊出声来，裴珠泫眼疾手快地用另一只手的手指沾了些液体送入孙胜完的口腔，“胜完...叫出来...不过声音小点...别被外面听到..”

“啊！珠泫！”孙胜完含着裴珠泫的手指模糊不清地喊着，声音很小，孙胜完还咬了下裴珠泫的手指，裴珠泫“嘶！”地吃痛。

不过裴珠泫没有在意，孙胜完后知后觉地吃到了自己的液体，脸唰地一下红了，裴珠泫看着孙胜完害羞的模样趴在孙胜完的耳边。

“我听到了...胜完...”

月亮探出头来，剥开了云雾，大街上，小巷里除了永远灯火阑珊的红灯区，一篇寂静，也许微微地那清风拂过的声音也能听见，按老人的说法明天又是晴朗的一天呢！金艺琳的失眠症又犯了，她没有去找姜涩琪，而是坐在窗户边，等待着什么时候能去英国，等待着自己憧憬的生活什么时候能到来，等待着什么时候才可以突破着传统的界限追逐自我，她托着头看着月亮，“唉！连月亮都探出头来了，我的日子什么时候才能熬出头呢。”

她知道快了。

月亮的光撒遍了片土地，一片片楼房上的红瓦竟被月光反射出光来，月色啊月色。

END.


End file.
